The present invention relates generally to a manual food ricer tool that features an integrated strainer assembly with interchangeable and replaceable screen inserts that provide convenience to a user in cleaning and operating the tool, as well as convenience of choice of ricer patterns for the processing of food stuffs using a single tool. The present invention also relates to an ergonomically improved manual food ricer tool that provides the user with improved ease of use and smoother operation to prevent discomfort and repetitive motion injury with prolonged or repeated usage.
Various manual food ricer tools are known in the art and are a popular tool to have in and around the kitchen for the processing of food stuffs by compressing them through a screen or grid or similar means enabling the straining or extrusion of the material to be either juiced for extraction or extruded into a cross-sectional pattern corresponding to the screen or grid pattern. al, the existing ricer tools generally feature a strainer basket with an integrally incorporated screen in that offers only a single grid pattern and corresponding extrudate, requiring the cost and inconvenience of purchasing and using additional ricer tools. Further, the existing ricer tools with strainer baskets retain food material and are harder to clean between and after uses.
Further, existing manual food ricer tools are equipped with handles that are manipulated to maneuver a pressure or pusher plate to compress the food stuff and force it through the screen or grid to produce riced material, a process typically requiring some degree of manual force applied by the user, usually employing a single hand for the operation to compress the food stuff. With denser food stuff is used, or the food stuff is selected for juicing or extraction of liquids without an extrudate, very high manual compression forces need to be applied, raising the concern of discomfort and repetitive motion injuries with repeated and prolonged usage.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved food ricer tool that offers a user choice of ricer patterns at reduced expense and easier convenience, as well as an ergonomically improved handle and compression assembly that is easier to use and offers reduced discomfort and fatigue and reduces the likelihood of repetitive motion injury.